Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario
by The Real Luigi
Summary: Luigi no lo aguanta mas: El ha Salvado ha Mario de la Mansión hace 3 días, y ahora se entera que Mario estaba tomando todo el credito diciendo que el salvo ha Luigi, asi que Luigi crea un plan que hara que Mario diga la verdad..,que plan sera?funci
1. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Cap...

Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario  
  
3 días después de aver salvado a su hermano Mario, Luigi se da cuenta de su hermano Mario esta diciendo que el salvo a Luigi, Luigi ya esta acostumbrado a que Mario siempre tenga todo el crédito, pero lo que escucho lo había puesto furioso y con muchas ganas de darle una lección y mostrarle atodos que el había salvado ha Mario, no Mario a el, pero que podía hacer, aunque le diera una lección a su hermano para que este diga que Lugi lo salvo, nadie le creería, todos creerían que es una broma. Las bellas nubes y el día lleno de alegría con un bello sol en el reino de los hongos se convirtió en un horrible día con lluvias y relámpagos, Luigi que estaba caminando sin rumbo no fue ni a su casa ni a el castillo de la princesa Peach, solo se sentó cerca de una piedra pensando en porque nunca su hermano le daba un poco de crédito. Lugi: No lo entiendo, siempre que salvo a Mario de algo el siempre toma el crédito, todo para el, pero aunque siempre tome todo el crédito siempre estaré con el para darle una mano. En ese momento Yoshi aparece corriendo. Yhosi: Luigi!, que haces aquí con toda esta lluvia y relámpagos, puedes llegar a resfriarte? Luigi: No me siento muy bien hoy, Yhosi, pero, que ases tu aquí? Yhosi: Me dirijo a mí casa, y ya que somos vecino quieres acompañarme? Luigi: Ok Luigi y Yoshi se dirigen a sus casa, despues de una corta charla sobre un videojuego llamado ``Super Smash Bros Melle´´ llegaron a sus casas, después de despedirse Luigi entra a su casa, se cepilla los dientes(recuerden niños cepillarse los dientes es muy importante), y se va a su cama da dormir, antes de dormirse piensa si debería darle una pequeña lección a su hermano... debería hacerlo?, nuestro amigo Luigi ya esta perdiendo la paciencia, así que mañana hará un plan que hará que su hermano diga la verdad, Luigi lentamente cierra los párpados, después e unos segundos esta completamente dormido, cuál es su plan?, tendrá éxito?  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Cap...

Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario: Capitulo 2: Ali@dos lo0cO0os  
  
He aquí un día bello como de costumbre en el reino de los hongos. Luigi: (bosteza)Mamma Mia!; pero que bello día! RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!! Luigi: Ya voy! (Luigi abre la puerta) Luigi: Mario, como te va? Mario: Muy bien, Luigi, vine aquí para decirte que haré una gran fiesta en el castillo de Peach, es a la 16:30, vendrás? Luigi: Claro! Mario: Bueno Luigi, adiós! Luigi: No creas que me he olvidado de mi plan, Mario, pronto tu dirás la verdad, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! (en ese momento Mario, quién se estaba yendo de la casa de Luigi escucha su risa) Mario: Hey Luigi!, de que te ríes!? Luigi:... me río de.. ehem... de que Barney el dinosaurio murio, si de eso! Mario: Deberás?, Yahoo!!!!! (Mario se aleja felizmente cantando la canción del nivel 1-1 de Super Mario Bros.) Luigi: Por fin se fue! (En ese momento Yoshi, el vecino de Luigi, aparece.) Yhosi: Hola Luigi! Luigi:Hola Yhosi!...( Luigi baja la voz) hey Yhosi! Yhosi: (baja la voz, también)Que sucede, Luigi, quién murió?, Bowser esta atacando denuevo? Por favor dime que demonios sucede! Luigi: No es nada de eso, quiero que no le digas a nadie, estoy haciendo un plan... Yhosi: Para vengarte de Mario, ya que el siempre tiene todo el crédito, y cuando tu lo salvaste de la mansión el empezó a decir que fue el quién te salvo a ti. Luigi: Cómo sabes todo eso? Yhosi: Yo también iba a aser un plan para vengarme de Mario, ya que cuando Mario era un bebé yo le salve la vida, y recibí algo de crédito? No!, apropósito, ya que tu ibas a aser un plan también... puedo ayudarte? Luigi: Claro que puedes ayudarme!  
  
Continuara... 


	3. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Cap...

Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario Capitulo 3:Una batalla a muerte  
  
AYUDA!!!!!!!!!! Luigi: Pero que... Luigi ve a Bowser tratando de secuestrar a.... Daisi!, la novia de Luigi! Luigi: MAMMA MIA!, DAISI!!! Luigi no lo piensa dos veces, corre lo mas rápido que puede para salvar a su novia Bowser: Bwa ha ha ha!!!, después de que te secuestre pediré ser rey y el reino de Sarasland será mío!!! Mientras tanto Luigi sigue corriendo para salvar a su novia. Luigi: Esta tan lejos... creo que no lo voy a lograr... que estas diciendo Luigi tu puedes lograrlo!... Mientras corre Luigi encuentra un bloque con el signo ``?´´ Luigi lo golpea y obtiene... Luigi: Una flor de fuego! Vaya hoy es mí día de suerte, ya que los bloques con signo ``?´´ no se encuentran en casi ningún lugar... Luigi sigue corriendo hasta que... Luigi: Detente Bowser! Bowser: Pero miren quién es, es Luigi el hermano de Mario, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!! Luigi: De que te ríes Bowser?! Bowser: De que sin tu hermano no eres nada!, sin tu hermano me será muy fácil derrotarte!!!!!!! Luigi: (pensando)``...sin tu hermano no eres nada...´´ Ésas palabras hicieron que los 5 sentidos de Luigi se desarrollaran y terminaran en un 100/100! Luigi: Muere Bowser!!!!!!!!! Luigi estaba furioso, con toda su fuerza. Luigi: Esto es para ti Bowser!!!!!!!!!! Luigi, con la flor de fuego hizo una llama terriblemente grande, esa llama mostraba todo su odio y furia por lo que había dicho Bowser, Luigi finalmente tiro la enorme bola de fuego a Bowser... Bowser: Auuuuuccccccccccchhhhhh!!!!, eso dolió!!!! Luigi: Quieres mas? Aquí va otra! Bowser: Noooooo!!!! Bowser salió volando debido al gran impacto... y cayo encima de su castillo, derrumbándolo. Luigi: Yahoo! He vencido a Bowser y sin la ayuda de Mario, ... Daisi!, estas bien? Daisi: Ugh... donde estoy?... Luigi! Luigi: Daisi... Daisi: Luigi... Luigi: Daisi... Daisi: Luigi...(Daisi se desmaya) Daisi despierta en la casa de Luigi, después de buscar a Luigi por toda la casa, Daisi encuentra una nota, a la derecha de la nota hay un budín de chocolate, Daisi lee la nota, esta dice: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Para Daisi: Siento haberte dejado sola, salí a dar un paseo, vuelvo dentro de 1 hr. P.D.: Te deje un budín de chocolate, lo hice con mucho amor, para ti. -Luigi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Después de leer la nota, Daisi come el budín de chocolate. Daisi: Esta rico. Mientras tanto Luigi esta dando una tranquila caminata por el parque. Luigi: Debería decirle a Daisi lo de mí plan o no debería decirle?  
  
Continuara... 


	4. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Cap...

Luigi's Mansion La lección de Mario: Capitulo 4: 1 hora para la fiesta  
  
Era un día perfecto en el reino de los hongos; el sol brillaba y flores de todos colores estaban llenando la ciudad.  
  
Faltaba una hora para la fiesta, y Luigi y Yhosi que estaban en su base secreta 'LuiYho inc.' estaban terminando su proyecto, o mejor dicho sus venganzas.  
  
Luigi: Rápido Yhosi pasame el destornillador!  
  
Yhosi: Aquí tienes.  
  
Luigi: Pasame la nintendo Game Cube con el juego Luigi's Mansion  
  
Yhosi: Aquí la tienes... sniff(Yhosi se pone triste), mí Game Cube!  
  
Luigi: No te preocupes Yhosi, te la devolveré.  
  
Luigi: Unos ajustes y..., esta listo!  
  
Yhosi: Ha ha ha, esta listo!!!  
  
Luigi: My proyecto de venganza esta completo, dentro de una hora Mario, tu dirás la verdad!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Princesa Peach, donde se realizara la fiesta...  
  
Mario: Ojalá Luigi no se de cuenta de esta gran sorpresa.  
  
Peach: Estoy segura de que sé pondrá muy contento.  
  
Mario: Claro que lo estará cuando vea esta gran sorpresa lo mas seguro es que se desmaye. Luigi es el mejor hermano del mundo.  
  
Peach: Lo quieres mucho, verdad?  
  
Mario: Claro! Si uno de los dos tuviera que morir para salvar al otro ese seria yo. Bueno sigamos trabajando, esta fiesta tiene que quedar excelente.  
  
Peach: Tienes razón.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Luigi:  
  
Luigi: Eso si que fue trabajo duro!  
  
Yhosi: Tienes razón amigo.  
  
Luigi: Ven Yhosi, te invito a una taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
Yhosi: Gracias, amigo!  
  
Al entrar, Daisi (leé el capitulo 3) los estaba esperando.  
  
Daisi: Luigi, has llegado!...  
  
Luigi: Hola Daisi!, veo que te sientes mejor.  
  
Yhosi: Hola!  
  
Daisi: Quién es el tierno, lindo, y pequeño dinosaurio?  
  
Yhosi: Me llamo Yhosi, y he sido amigo de Luigi desde que el era un bebe.  
  
Luigi: Yhosi también me salvo la vida a mí y a Mario cuando eramos bebes, nos salvo de Bowser!  
  
Daisi: Wow! De veras? Realmente un placer conocerte Yhosi!  
  
Después de una rica taza de chocolate caliente Luigi le dice la verdad a Daisi...  
  
Luigi: Daisi, tengo algo que decirte...  
  
Daisi: Que sucede Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Lo que quiero decirte es...  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Espera un momento.  
  
Al abrir la puerta Luigi se da cuenta que es...Mario!!!  
  
Mario :Hola Luigi, hola Yhosi, hola... Daisi!, como te va?  
  
Daisi: Bien, Mario.  
  
Mario: Pase por aquí para decirte a ti Luigi, si iras a la fiesta.  
  
Luigi: Claro, Mario!  
  
Mario: Ok,... ya que Daisi y Yhosi están esta aquí pueden venir conmigo?  
  
Daisi y Yhosi: Claro!  
  
Mario, Daisi, Yhosi: Hasta luego, Luigi!  
  
Daisi: Esperen chicos..., que era lo que me querías preguntar antes Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Uuuu ..., como llegaste aquí, si como llegaste aquí?, tu sabes cuando te salve de Bowser.  
  
Daisi: Simple: Venia a visitarte... hace meses que no nos vemos.Adios  
  
Cuando Daisi, Mario, y Yhosi se van...  
  
Luigi: Le iba a contar mi plan a Daisi, pero no mí hermano siempre arruina las cosas!  
  
Continuara: El próximo capitulo es el ultimo! 


	5. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Cap...

Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario Capitulo 5: Alerta! La fiesta!  
  
Antes de empezar el ultimo capitulo de la historia:  
  
Debido a que después que termine esta historia hare la secuela me gustaría que este fic siguiera la saga de super mario bros. Hací que esta histroia(Luigi's mansion la lección de Mario) es un día después de el juego de Nintendo 'Luigi's Mansion', y la secuela de esta historia( es una sorpresa)sucede dos días despues de el juego 'Super Mario Sunshine'.Y lo mejor de la secuela es que Mario y Luigi trabajan juntos(trabajo de hermanos!) de nuevo!  
  
Empecemos con el fic:  
  
Luigi: Quedan 30 minutos para la fiesta, creo que me pondré un poco de perfume.  
  
*1 minuto después*  
  
Luigi: 29 minutos..., buscare la forma mas fácil de matar tiempo..., lo tengo!, mí videojuego!, Luigi's Mansion!.  
  
*3 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Sí!, un fantasma mas para pasar a la siguiente área...siiiiii!!!!!  
  
*27 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Por fin he terminado el juego..., que son las 16:32!!!!La fiesta!  
  
Luigi sale de su casa y va corriendo al castillo de la Princesa Peach.  
  
Luigi: Oh! No! Mí invento para vengarme de Mario!  
  
*15 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Demonios son las 16:46!  
  
Luigi finalmente llega al castillo...  
  
Luigi: Por... fin..., 16:55!  
  
Luigi rápidamente entra...  
  
Luigi: Vaya que oscuro...  
  
Las luces se prenden  
  
¿?: Sorpresa!!  
  
Luigi: Pero que...  
  
Yhosi, Daisi, Peach, Mario, Algunos Toad's y ToadsWorth estaban ahí.  
  
Todos(excepto Luigi): Felicidades Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Por que?  
  
Peach: Mario nos contó que tu lo ayudaste a vencer a Bowser muchas veces y el nunca te quiso dar crédito por que quería hacerte una gran fiesta y ahí decirlo, también nos dijo que tu lo salvaste en la mansión.  
  
Yhosi: Y en agradecimiento todos te compramos un regalo.  
  
Mario: Hey Yhosi también todos colaboramos y compramos un regalo para ti, todos ya les conté a todos que tu también me ayudaste en mis aventuras.  
  
Yhosi: Wow! Gracias!  
  
Mario: Hey hermano, que es eso que traes en la espalda?  
  
Luigi: (En su espalda abia una aspiradora cuadrada que decía 'Confiesa O Matic ver 1.0') Erm... bueno... esto es un regalo para ti hermano, si eso, es un regalo para ti, ¿Quieres probarlo?.  
  
Mario: No veo por que no.  
  
Luigi: (Le da la aspiradora a Mario) Bueno primero ponte este corcho en tu oído. Ustedes también amigos, menos tu ToadsWorth.  
  
ToadsWorth: (gulp)  
  
Luigi: No temas no dolera. Bueno Mario, ahora presione este boton*click*.  
  
VVVVVVZZZZZNNNNNNGGGGRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBINNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFGGGGG  
  
ToadsWorth: Diré todo lo que usted me pregunte, amo.(sus ojos empiezan a dar vueltas)  
  
Luigi: Ese es el síntoma ya esta, apágala Mario.  
  
Mario: Ok  
  
Luigi: Que dices?  
  
Mario: Mamma mia, excelente!. Cómo hago que vuelva ha la normalidad?  
  
Luigi: Fácil, presiona el otro botón.  
  
Mario: Click  
  
ToadsWorth: Que sucedió?  
  
Mario: Hey Luigi por que el ruido no rompio los vidrios?  
  
Luigi: Simple: ese sonido es muy bajo, nos tuvimos que poner esos corchos en los oídos para que no nos imnotisara.  
  
Mario: Muchas gracias por este gran regalo, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Para eso son los hermanos, Mario:  
  
Luigi y Mario: Hermanos, no se puede vivir sin ellos, ni tampoco se puede vivir con ellos!  
  
Todos: Hojala hallas disfrutado este fic. Te vemos pronto!  
  
Fin  
  
Te recomiendo que el 17/12/02 de unos días vayas a la sección 'Mario' de fanfics.com y selecciones spanish. Hay encontraras la secuela de esta historia.  
  
Se despide: *Luigi* 


	6. Luigi's Mansion: La leccion de Mario Del...

Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario *Deluxe*  
  
¿Qué es la version *Deluxe*?  
  
La version Deluxe es una version de la historia con mejoras claro la historia es la misma solo que algunos dialogos han sido cambiados ,otros borrados, y ahora se puede leer mejor. Aunque esta historia este olvidada y nadie le haga un review igual pondre esta nueva version. También incluí la sección del final alternativo  
  
Cambios en este capitulo: Se puede leer mejor, algo de dialogo ha sido borrado, ortografía mejorada.  
  
Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario  
  
3 días después de aber salvado a su hermano Mario, Luigi se da cuenta de su hermano Mario esta diciendo que el salvo a Luigi, Luigi ya esta acostumbrado a que Mario siempre tenga todo el crédito, pero lo que escucho lo había puesto furioso y con muchas ganas de darle una lección y mostrarle a todos que el había salvado ha Mario.Pero que podía hacer, aunque le diera una lección a su hermano para que este diga que Lugi lo salvo, nadie le creería, todos creerían que es una broma.  
  
Las bellas nubes y el día lleno de alegría con un bello sol en el reino de los hongos se convirtió en un horrible día con lluvias y relámpagos, Luigi que estaba caminando sin rumbo no fue ni a su casa ni a el castillo de la princesa Peach, solo se sentó cerca de una piedra pensando en porque nunca su hermano le daba un poco de crédito.  
  
Lugi: No lo entiendo, siempre que salvo a Mario de algo el siempre toma el crédito, todo para el, pero aunque siempre tome todo el crédito siempre estaré con el para darle una mano.  
  
En ese momento Yoshi aparece corriendo.  
  
Yhosi: Luigi!, que haces aquí con toda esta lluvia y relámpagos, puedes llegar a resfriarte?  
  
Luigi: No me siento muy bien hoy, Yhosi, pero, que haces tu aquí?  
  
Yhosi: Me dirijo a mí casa, y ya que somos vecinos quieres acompañarme?  
  
Luigi: Ok  
  
Luigi y Yoshi se dirigen a sus casa, despues de una corta charla sobre un videojuego llamado ``Super Smash Bros Melle´´ llegaron a sus casas, después de despedirse Luigi entra a su casa, se cepilla los dientes, y se va a su cama da dormir, antes de dormirse piensa si debería darle una pequeña lección a su hermano... debería hacerlo?, nuestro amigo Luigi ya esta perdiendo la paciencia, así que mañana hará un plan que hará que su hermano diga la verdad, Luigi lentamente cierra los párpados, después e unos segundos esta completamente dormido, cuál es su plan?, tendrá éxito?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Cambios en este capitulo: Algo de dialogo cambiado, se puede leer mejor, ortografía mejorada.  
  
Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario: Capitulo 2: Ali@dos lo0cO0os  
  
He aquí un día bello como de costumbre en el reino de los hongos.  
  
Luigi: (bosteza)Mamma Mia!; pero que bello día!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Luigi: Ya voy!  
  
(Luigi abre la puerta)  
  
Luigi: Mario, como te va?  
  
Mario: Muy bien, Luigi, vine aquí para decirte que haré una gran fiesta en el castillo de Peach, es a la 16:30, vendrás?  
  
Luigi: Claro!  
  
Mario: Bueno Luigi, adiós!  
  
Luigi: No creas que me he olvidado de mi plan, Mario, pronto tu dirás la verdad, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!  
  
(en ese momento Mario, quién se estaba yendo de la casa de Luigi escucha su risa)  
  
Mario: Hey Luigi!, de que te ríes!? Luigi:... me río de.. ehem... de un chiste del que me estoy acordando ahora, si de eso! Mario: Deberás?, Pues debe ser muy chistoso (Mario se aleja felizmente cantando la canción del nivel 1-1 de Super Mario Bros.)  
  
Luigi: Por fin se fue!  
  
(En ese momento Yoshi, el vecino de Luigi, aparece.)  
  
Yhosi: Hola Luigi!  
  
Luigi:Hola Yhosi!...( Luigi baja la voz) hey Yhosi!  
  
Yhosi: (baja la voz, también)Que sucede, Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Quiero que no le digas a nadie, estoy haciendo un plan...  
  
Yhosi: Para vengarte de Mario, ya que el siempre tiene todo el crédito, y cuando tu lo salvaste de la mansión el empezó a decir que fue el quién te salvo a ti.  
  
Luigi: Cómo sabes todo eso?  
  
Yhosi: Yo también iba a hacer un plan para vengarme de Mario, ya que cuando Mario era un bebé yo le salve la vida, y recibí algo de crédito? No!, apropósito, ya que tu ibas a aser un plan también... puedo ayudarte?  
  
Luigi: Claro que puedes ayudarme!  
  
Cambios en este capitulo: Se puede leer mejor, un poco de dialogo borrado.  
  
Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario Capitulo 3:Una batalla a muerte  
  
AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Pero que...  
  
Luigi ve a Bowser tratando de secuestrar a.... Daisi!, la novia de Luigi!  
  
Luigi: MAMMA MIA!, DAISI!!!  
  
Luigi no lo piensa dos veces, corre lo mas rápido que puede para salvar a su novia  
  
Bowser: Bwa ha ha ha!!!, después de que te secuestre pediré ser rey y el reino de Sarasland será mío!!!  
  
Mientras tanto Luigi sigue corriendo para salvar a su novia.  
  
Luigi: Esta tan lejos... creo que no lo voy a lograr... que estas diciendo Luigi tu puedes lograrlo!...  
  
Mientras corre Luigi encuentra un bloque con el signo ``?´´ Luigi lo golpea y obtiene...  
  
Luigi: Una flor de fuego! Vaya hoy es mí día de suerte, ya que los bloques con signo ``?´´ no se encuentran en casi ningún lugar...  
  
Luigi sigue corriendo hasta que...  
  
Luigi: Detente Bowser!  
  
Bowser: Pero miren quién es, es Luigi el hermano de Mario, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: De que te ríes Bowser?!  
  
Bowser: De que sin tu hermano no eres nada!, sin tu hermano me será muy fácil derrotarte!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: (pensando)``...sin tu hermano no eres nada...´´  
  
Ésas palabras hicieron que los 5 sentidos de Luigi se desarrollaran y terminaran en un 100/100!  
  
Luigi: Muere Bowser!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi estaba furioso, con toda su fuerza.  
  
Luigi: Esto es para ti Bowser!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi, con la flor de fuego hizo una llama terriblemente grande, esa llama mostraba todo su odio y furia por lo que había dicho Bowser, Luigi finalmente tiro la enorme bola de fuego a Bowser...  
  
Bowser: Auuuuuccccccccccchhhhhh!!!!, eso dolió!!!!  
  
Luigi: Quieres mas? Aquí va otra!  
  
Bowser: Noooooo!!!!  
  
Bowser salió volando debido al gran impacto... y cayo encima de su castillo, derrumbándolo.  
  
Luigi: Yahoo! He vencido a Bowser y sin la ayuda de Mario, ... Daisi!, estas bien?  
  
Daisi: Ugh... donde estoy?... Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Daisi...  
  
Daisi: Luigi...  
  
Luigi: Daisi...  
  
Daisi: Luigi...(Daisi se desmaya)  
  
Daisi despierta en la casa de Luigi, después de buscar a Luigi por toda la casa, Daisi encuentra una nota, a la derecha de la nota hay un budín de chocolate, Daisi lee la nota, esta dice:  
  
Para Daisi: Siento haberte dejado sola, salí a dar un paseo, vuelvo dentro de 1 hr.  
  
P.D.: Te deje un budín de chocolate, lo hice con mucho amor, para ti. -Luigi  
  
Después de leer la nota, Daisi come el budín de chocolate.  
  
Mientras tanto Luigi esta dando una tranquila caminata por el parque.  
  
Luigi: Debería decirle a Daisi lo de mí plan o no debería decirle?  
  
Cambios en este capitulo: Agregado un poco de texto  
  
Luigi's Mansion La lección de Mario: Capitulo 4: 1 hora para la fiesta  
  
Era un día perfecto en el reino de los hongos; el sol brillaba y flores de todos colores estaban llenando la ciudad.  
  
Faltaba una hora para la fiesta, y Luigi y Yhosi que estaban en su base secreta 'LuiYho inc.' estaban terminando su proyecto, o mejor dicho sus venganzas.  
  
Luigi: Rápido Yhosi pasame el destornillador!  
  
Yhosi: Aquí tienes.  
  
Luigi: Pasame la nintendo Game Cube con el juego Luigi's Mansion  
  
Yhosi: Aquí la tienes... sniff(Yhosi se pone triste), mí Game Cube!  
  
Luigi: No te preocupes Yhosi, te la devolveré.  
  
Luigi: Unos ajustes y..., esta listo!  
  
Yhosi: Ha ha ha, esta listo!!!  
  
Luigi: My proyecto de venganza esta completo, dentro de una hora Mario, tu dirás la verdad!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Princesa Peach, donde se realizara la fiesta...  
  
Mario: Ojalá Luigi no se de cuenta de esta gran sorpresa.  
  
Peach: Estoy segura de que sé pondrá muy contento.  
  
Mario: Claro que lo estará cuando vea esta gran sorpresa lo mas seguro es que se desmaye. Luigi es el mejor hermano del mundo.  
  
Peach: Lo quieres mucho, verdad?  
  
Mario: Claro! Si uno de los dos tuviera que morir para salvar al otro ese seria yo. Bueno sigamos trabajando, esta fiesta tiene que quedar excelente.  
  
Peach: Tienes razón.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Luigi:  
  
Luigi: Eso si que fue trabajo duro!  
  
Yhosi: Tienes razón amigo.  
  
Luigi: Ven Yhosi, te invito a una taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
Yhosi: Gracias, amigo!  
  
Al entrar, Daisi (leé el capitulo 3) los estaba esperando.  
  
Daisi: Luigi, has llegado!...  
  
Luigi: Hola Daisi!, veo que te sientes mejor.  
  
Yhosi: Hola!  
  
Daisi: Quién es el tierno, lindo, y pequeño dinosaurio?  
  
Yhosi: Me llamo Yhosi, y he sido amigo de Luigi desde que el era un bebe.  
  
Luigi: Yhosi también me salvo la vida a mí y a Mario cuando éramos bebes, nos salvo de Bowser!  
  
Daisi: Wow! De veras? Realmente un placer conocerte Yhosi!  
  
Después de una rica taza de chocolate caliente Luigi le dice la verdad a Daisi...  
  
Luigi: Daisi, tengo algo que decirte...  
  
Daisi: Que sucede Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Lo que quiero decirte es...  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Espera un momento.  
  
Al abrir la puerta Luigi se da cuenta que es... Mario!!!  
  
Mario :Hola Luigi, hola Yhosi, hola... Daisi!, cómo te va?  
  
Daisi: Bien, Mario.  
  
Mario: Pase por aquí para decirte a ti Luigi, si iras a la fiesta.  
  
Luigi: Claro, Mario!  
  
Mario: Ok,... ya que Daisi y Yhosi están esta aquí pueden venir conmigo?  
  
Daisi y Yhosi: Claro!  
  
Mario, Daisi, Yhosi: Hasta luego, Luigi!  
  
Daisi: Esperen chicos..., que era lo que me querías preguntar antes Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Uuuu ..., como llegaste aquí, si como llegaste aquí?, tu sabes cuando te salve de Bowser.  
  
Mario: (pensando) Luigi salvo a Daisi de Bowser? Ha!  
  
Daisi: Simple: Venia a visitarte... hace meses que no nos vemos. Adiós  
  
Cuando Daisi, Mario, y Yhosi se van...  
  
Luigi: Le iba a contar mi plan a Daisi, pero no mí hermano siempre arruina las cosas!  
  
Cambios en este capitulo: Dialogo de secuela borrado.  
  
Luigi's Mansion: La lección de Mario Capitulo 5: Alerta! La fiesta!  
  
Luigi: Quedan 30 minutos para la fiesta, creo que me pondré un poco de perfume.  
  
*1 minuto después*  
  
Luigi: 29 minutos..., buscare la forma mas fácil de matar tiempo..., lo tengo!, mí videojuego!, Luigi's Mansion!.  
  
*3 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Sí!, un fantasma mas para pasar a la siguiente área...siiiiii!!!!!  
  
*27 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Por fin he terminado el juego..., que son las 16:32!!!!La fiesta!  
  
Luigi sale de su casa y va corriendo al castillo de la Princesa Peach.  
  
Luigi: Oh! No! Mí invento para vengarme de Mario!  
  
*15 minutos después*  
  
Luigi: Demonios son las 16:46!  
  
Luigi finalmente llega al castillo...  
  
Luigi: Por... fin..., 16:55!  
  
Luigi rápidamente entra...  
  
Luigi: Vaya que oscuro...  
  
Las luces se prenden  
  
¿?: Sorpresa!!  
  
Luigi: Pero que...  
  
Yhosi, Daisi, Peach, Mario, Algunos Toad's y ToadsWorth estaban ahí.  
  
Todos(excepto Luigi): Felicidades Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Por que?  
  
Peach: Mario nos contó que tu lo ayudaste a vencer a Bowser muchas veces y el nunca te quiso dar crédito por que quería hacerte una gran fiesta y ahí decirlo, también nos dijo que tu lo salvaste en la mansión.  
  
Yhosi: Y en agradecimiento todos te compramos un regalo.  
  
Mario: Hey Yhosi también todos colaboramos y compramos un regalo para ti, todos ya les conté a todos que tu también me ayudaste en mis aventuras.  
  
Yhosi: Wow! Gracias!  
  
Mario: Hey hermano, que es eso que traes en la espalda?  
  
Luigi: (En su espalda abia una aspiradora cuadrada que decía 'Confiesa O Matic ver 1.0') Erm... bueno... esto es un regalo para ti hermano, si eso, es un regalo para ti, ¿Quieres probarlo?.  
  
Mario: No veo por que no.  
  
Luigi: (Le da la aspiradora a Mario) Bueno primero ponte este corcho en tu oído. Ustedes también amigos, menos tu ToadsWorth.  
  
ToadsWorth: (gulp)  
  
Luigi: No temas no dolera. Bueno Mario, ahora presione este boton*click*.  
  
VVVVVVZZZZZNNNNNNGGGGRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBINNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFGGGGG  
  
ToadsWorth: Diré todo lo que usted me pregunte, amo.(sus ojos empiezan a dar vueltas)  
  
Luigi: Ese es el síntoma ya esta, apágala Mario.  
  
Mario: Ok  
  
Luigi: Que dices?  
  
Mario: Mamma mia, excelente!. Cómo hago que vuelva ha la normalidad?  
  
Luigi: Fácil, presiona el otro botón.  
  
Mario: Click  
  
ToadsWorth: Que sucedió?  
  
Mario: Hey Luigi por que el ruido no rompio los vidrios?  
  
Luigi: Simple: ese sonido es muy bajo, nos tuvimos que poner esos corchos en los oídos para que no nos imnotisara.  
  
Mario: Muchas gracias por este gran regalo, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Para eso son los hermanos, Mario:  
  
Luigi y Mario: Hermanos, no se puede vivir sin ellos, ni tampoco se puede vivir con ellos!  
  
Todos: Hojala hallas disfrutado este fic. Te vemos pronto!  
  
Fin  
  
Final alternativo: El final alternativo de la historia era que la fiesta solo era una fiesta normal(no para Luigi), y Luigi usaba su arma para que Mario dijiera la verdad.Tenia otros finales en mente aparte de este (Peach se casa con Luigi?)pero queria que la historia terminara bien(sin ninguna pelea entre ningun personaje).  
  
Secuela: En verdad no iba a aver una secuela, solo se me ocurrio hacer una, ya que no tenia ningun otro fic en mente para hacer, pero ahora tengo varios que se me ocurrieron y de todos ellos hare 2, ahora estoy haciendo uno, y estoy trabajando en el segundo. Regresando al tema: NO hare una secuela de este fic...por ahora, capas dentro de 4 meses...  
  
Fin  
  
Creado por Luigi.  
  
Este fic es marca registrada de Luigi corp. Este fic no puede ser copiado para ponerlo en una pagina web, ni vendido, sin pedirle autorización al autor.  
  
  
  
Adios para siempre... Luigi's Mansion la lección de Mario...mí primer fic...GoodBye... forever.  
  
Fin  
  
Fin......................................................................... ............................................................................ .............................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
  
  
Si todavia sigues leyendo hasta este punto: Consiguete una vida........................................................................ ............................................................................ .............................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... De veras....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................Fin de veras. Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario Luigi's Mansion:La lección de Mario ahora es historia.  
  
Fin 


End file.
